


SWish

by Scedasticity



Series: Crossover Sburb Sessions [3]
Category: Bleach, Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - SBURB Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9429641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scedasticity/pseuds/Scedasticity
Summary: How did SWish come about & early days





	

**Author's Note:**

> It came about because my SBurb AUs are out of control, that's how it came about. *facepalm*

**== > WRITER: TELL A STORY**

Once upon a time there was a certain humble shopkeeper who realized that his Cunning Plan for depowering the amazing artifact he needed to protect from a certain megalomaniacal captain might need more time to work than he was going to get, in the ordinary way of things, especially after the incident with the Menos. And so he researched and he studied and he delved into sources of knowledge Man Was Not Meant To Know, and he discovered a way to put the amazing artifact, and its unwitting container, completely out of the enemy's reach.

He obtained, via arcane methods, a set of game cartridges, and labeled them SWish, and gave them not to the unwitting container, but to a friend of hers who was more likely to want to play an odd game. Then he sat back and waited.

Then he sat up straight and realized he should have done rather _more_ research on this amazing method, but that wasn't really anything new for him.

He did manage to come up with a way to start diverting the meteors before they took out more than the relevant town and a few other places, so he didn't actually end the _world_ , but still: Never, _ever_ going to live this down.

But the amazing artifact was decidedly out of reach, so — win!

**== > BE THE UNWITTING CONTAINER**

You are now the SYLPH OF TIME, in the LAND OF TIN AND WATER. You are meant to be hunting imps, but you have gotten distracted making sure the mongooses in their tin-roofed houses have enough to eat. The consort villages remind you painfully of your home town. No, your first home town. They do at least have sparkling clean canals instead of streets, so no one's thirsty, but you're still spending all your grist alchemizing pocky for them.

What?! Hunting imps was an inadequate distraction from how your Soul Phone has flat-out _gone dead_. Other phones are fine — but not the Soul Phone.

You're a very long way from home.

**== > BE SOMEONE MORE ON-TASK**

You are now the HEIR OF BLOOD, and you are nearly sick with worry about your family. You know they're probably okay — Inoue talked to your dad on the phone before she entered, and he said he'd taken Yuzu and Karin somewhere safe and they'd be fine, and to look after you, and he'd kill Urahara for you. (Apparently Urahara is responsible for giving Inoue the game and suggesting she play it. You don't get why.) But the house feels echoingly empty with no one but you and _Konsprite_ in it.

You are working through your worries by mowing down imps with a sword, which you now have even though you're in your body. Whatever. It makes you feel better.

**== > BE THE THIRD DERSE DREAMER**

You are now the SEER OF DOOM. You are on the LAND OF LAKES AND REVOLUTION, not your own LAND OF VACUUM AND NEEDLES, because it's not very pleasant, and you wanted to talk to the MAGE OF LIFE, anyway.

"Somehow, when I heard 'revolution', I was picturing more political upheaval, and less…" You trail off, not sure what to say, but finally settle on, "Spinning things."

Sado nods solemnly. "Political upheaval might be more restful."

"Well, yes." You both watch the landscape slowly passing by. Sado is lucky his apartment set down on one of the more _slowly_ spinning plateaus. "Speaking of political upheaval. I wanted to ask your advice."

" _My_ advice?"

"Yes." You shuffle your feet a little. "I don't know if you've woken up on Prospit yet…"

"Not completely."

"Well, I have. On Derse, not Prospit, obviously. And I think — it's just, the thing is, carapacians aren't like Hollows. They're people. And I've never — I've only — I don't want to—" You break off, and try to organize your thoughts.

"Take your time," Sado says. This is why you came to him. Can you imagine trying to have this conversation with Kurosaki?

"I think," you say finally, "if I move quickly, I would have a good shot at assassinating the Black Queen. But it would be killing a person, and I can't decide if I should."

**== > MAGE OF LIFE: STRUGGLE WITH THIS MORAL QUANDARY**

You get why Ishida wants advice, but this isn't a question anyone else can answer for him. He's the one who'd have to live with killing a person.

(On purpose. None of you knew what you were doing when you started the game. It's not your fault. It's _not_ your fault.)

From everything you've heard, taking out — killing — the Black Queen now would make things _immeasurably_ easier. But you can't criticize him for hesitating. You can barely bring yourself to destroy the imps, sometimes. Not when you have to _hit them_.

**== > BE SOMEONE ENJOYING THE GAME A BIT MORE**

You are now the WITCH OF VOID. You are in your apartment on the LAND OF AURORA AND JELLYFISH, busy adding more to your friend Tatsuki's house! Whenever underlings try to come in, you use your Shun Shun Rikka to destroy them, and collect the grist! It's going really well.

(You feel very guilty that everyone played because you asked them to, and you had a lot less to lose than some of the others — Ichigo and Tatsuki, in particular. But expressing that won't help anything, and this might!)

You still have a lot to learn, but you are _going_ to beat this game.

**== > BE SOMEONE NOT ENJOYING THE GAME AT ALL**

You are now the KNIGHT OF SPACE, in the LAND OF RINGS AND FROGS, and in fairness you're not sure you're enjoying the game any less than some of the others.

You're pretty sure none of the rest of them have been asked to catch frogs, though. You'd think this is some sort of elaborate practical joke, but you don't think prototyping your sprite with protective gear instilled much of a sense of humor.

This game is insane.


End file.
